A memristor may be used to store or process information. Information may be stored or processed by a memristor by switching a resistance state of the memristor. A voltage source may switch the resistance state of a memristor by supplying the memristor with a voltage.
Throughout the drawings, identical reference numbers designate similar, but not necessarily identical, elements.